Ride It Out
by ToMuchGreen598
Summary: Bella Swan is a new student at ATTA with her horse Sony Alpha.When Bella's new friend Alice Cullen introduces Bella to her brother Edward Cullen, they instantly like eachother. Will they fall in love? Or will Jacob Black steal Bella's heart? ALL HUMAN!


Hey

**Hey! Well, this is my first time writing on here and writing my first Twilight of my own. Yes, my own! I'm writing a book of my own (No, it's my book, not a remake of a book) that I'll post soon after this one. It'll probably go in this section ******** Review!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"ALICE!" I screamed, squirming to get out of Rosalie's hold.

"No! I'm putting this makeup on you if you like it or not, Bella." Alice Cullen, my best friend since Pre K, growled. Alice was 4'10" tall with spiky black hair and pixy like. That was her nickname, Pixy. Alice is one of those pushy, fun girls you'd love to have as a friend, except when she plays Bella Barbie.

"And this dress would look awesome for our first day at ATTA (After the Time Academy)." Rosalie Hale, my other BF who was also holding me down, gasped in awe. Rosalie was 5'7", the tallest out of us four. She had long blond hair and beautiful. Rose is the opposite of Alice, she's stubborn, nice when she wants to be, and …well…sometimes very mean! And I mean that!

"No. No. No!" I yelled, still struggling. I had just met them and Alice already is playing Bella Barbie. I finally stopped, slipping back into the chair. "Done!" Alice cried, jumping back so I could see myself in the mirror she held up. "I…I…You've got to be freaking kidding me! That's me?" I gasped, no way that could be me.

"Duh!" Alice and Rose said, laughing.

"Wow," I sighed, standing up to get a better view.

"Yup! Now go change into your outfit (consisting of designer jeans, an Aeropostale tee, and Ariot riding boots) and go see the horses! Go. Go. Go!" Alice shoed Rose and me out.

"I think you'll love it here Bella. It's awesome! The Eventing team is the best in Washington and so is the Dressage, Western, etc." Rosalie said, smiling. I nodded and sighed. "'Sure hope so. Renee…I mean my mom was extremely happy for me." I lied. My mom didn't want me going here. After my one fall to many last spring when I was training my brother's pony Bumpmaster **(That is my real pony's name, just so you know XD)** she was totally freaking out. She kept me in the house for 5 months (Though I snuck out every night for rides, and when she was gone.)! How ridicules!

"Your kidding! What an adorable name, Barbie!" Rosalie laughed. Yes, Barbie, my nickname because of Alice. 

"Thanks Blondie." I muttered. Rose's face turned red. "You better run!" She growled, still smiling. I gasped and took off at a run around the room. I ran to the huge walk in closet and locked the door before quickly changing. I looked at myself in the mirror. Of course I looked good, but not as good as Blondie and Pixie in there. "Gimi that!" I heard Alice squeal, then the door slamming and the tearing of paper. "Ohmigosh! It's my new heals!" Alice gasped. Knowing Alice, it was a pair of high heals she had ordered from Nordstrom or new tall riding boots, not the paddock ones like I have on for barn work. I stepped out of the closed and gasped. There in front of me where the most beautiful, real leather, Anky Elegance Dressage Riding Boots. "Holy freaking cow!" I gasped, walking over to touch the boots. "How did you…oh yah." I said, remembering that they where 1000, but Alice's dad Carlisle was a doctor.

"Amazing, eh? I'm wearing them to the next Dressage show!" Alice squealed, smiling.

"Yah, uh hu. Oh, by the way, when are we meeting re rest of the fam?" I asked, opening the door and leaning against the fraim. The smell of freash baked cookies filled the air. "Yumm," I hummed, closing my eyes.

"In a hour. So, go get yo but down to the horses!" Alice snapped, pushing Blondie (who was currently trying to brush her hair and make the highlights more noticeable) and me out into the hall. Rose tossed the brush at Alice's head and began jogging off towards the Café, me walking 15 feet behind. Just before I was to the Café, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a guy, his black hair pulled up into a ponytail. His skin was a lot darker than mine, and he was taller, but the kid looked about 16. "Um, hi. I'm Jacob Black." The boy said, smiling.

"Oh, hey. I'm Bella Swan." I held my hand out, blushing.

"Oh. Oh! You're the new student! Chief Swan's daughter!" Jacob Black said as her shook my hand. I let go quickly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, I'm Charlie's daughter. I'm here for the Academy, and to take care of my dad so he can eat stuff other than take out." I giggled.

"I'm Billy Black's son. Your dad bought the truck from us." Jacob laughed, his whole body shaking. I just nodded.

"Yah. Um, I'll talk to you later. I have to go eat and then head down to the barn before my roommate rips my head off." I said, shaking my head. The waves that Alice did to my hair bounced off my back.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you around Bella!" Jacob Black said before I waived and turned around to head to the ATTA Café to eat, find Rose, and head down to the barn. I began humming Love Song by Sara Bareilles. I walked into the Café and saw Rosalie talking to another guy. The guy looked intimidating, though nice. He had really dark and curly brown hair, muscular, tall, and green eyes. "Rose." I said, waiving. She turned around a waived back before talking to the guy again. I walked over to the counter. "Latté and chocolate chip cookie, please." I asked, tapping my new debit card on the counter.

"Here you go, Miss." The girl behind the counter said, handing me a steaming hot Latae and cookie. I nodded thanks and walked over to a table to sit down. "…I didn't write you a love song…" I began, starting to sing Love Song by Sara Bareilles again. "Bella!" Alice called, jogging over to the table I sat at with three guys (one she was holding hands with) and Rose.

"Bella," She began, sitting down next to me with a blond haired guy…holding hands! I giggled and nudged Alice, she nudged me back and handed me a piece of paper.

Stop!

That's what the node said. I laughed and looked up so she could continue. "This Jasper, Rose's twin and my boyfriend." Alice said, giggling as Jasper, the blond, tickled her side. He seemed more of the quiet type, not as big as the one who (most likely) was Rosalie's BF. "That's Emmett, Rose's boyfriend and my brother." Alice motioned to the bigger guy who sat down across the table, Emmett straight across from Alice and Rosalie straight across from Jasper. "Then, last but not least, my other annoying brother, Edward." Alice motioned the guy that sat across from me. I looked down at the paper Alice had given me and stuffed it in my pocket. "H…hi." Edward said, staring at me. I looked up and saw he was pretty much like Jasper. A lot smaller than Emmett, but Edward had reddish brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He smiled a crooked smile that made the heat return to my face. "Hi," I said quietly, looking down and taking a sip of my Latté. I took my new M-Razor out and checked the time. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late! Nice meeting you all!" I gasped, jumping up and falling on my knees. I felt my face get even more red as I raced to the door and to the barn. "Hey!" I heard a velvety voice call, then footsteps. I stopped when I got into the barn and flipped around, seeing Edward jogging after me. "Yes?" I asked, my voice cracked. God, he was beautiful!

"Who's your lesson with?" Edward asked, stopping in front of me. I turned around and began walking to my horse's stall, Sony Alpha (AKA Sony). "Mrs. Planner in cross country jumping. Why?" I asked, hoping he wasn't in the same class. In this situation, I'd most likely fall off.

"That's who I have." Edward smiled and walked to his horse's stall…next to mine! My face burned. "Cute horse. Thoroughbred?" He asked, stroking Sony's face.

"Yes, I got her when I was three. Her name's Sony Alpha, or Sony." I smiled, remembering a small part when Sony had just come with her mother Alpha to our barn.

"That's cool." Edward said, turning to his horse. "Yours a Warmblood?" I asked, noticing how much Edward's horse was bigger and had more bone than Sony.

"Yah, my dork's name is Iron Man, or Josh." Edward laughed as I did. "Wow, Josh." I giggled, walking to the tack room. Edward still followed. I gathered up my tack (Bridle, saddle, saddle pad, girth) and walking back out. I felt my stirrup dragging on the floor, thanking mom that she had bought me all Wintec. Just as I was making it to Sony's stall, I tripped on my stirrup. "Crap!" I snapped, pushing myself off the floor so I could lean against the wall. "Bella!" Edward gasped, tossing hs stuff over the stall door (it's a half door) and sitting down next to me. "Are you ok?" He asked eagerly.

"Fine. Fine." I muttered, standing up. The head came back to my face when I noticed he had helped me up and was holding my hand. I dropped it quickly. I gathered up all my tack and walked into the stall, seeing that Sony was already groomed. I tossed the tack over her back and began tacking up.

**So, how did you like my first chapter? I've been working on it for a wile. I'm working on my second chapter right now. If you have any ideas on further chapters, feel free to comment and tell me! ******

TwilightXHorseback

P.S. The TwilightXHorseback means Twilight Times (like in math) Horseback :))


End file.
